


My Saitou Shuka

by OuMiyuki



Series: Watashi no Inami Anju [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, Romance, anshk, anshuka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Shuka pops by Anju’s house for an impromptu sleepover because she can. And Anju wants to know about the tag #WatashiNoInamiAnju trending on twitter that Shuka messaged her about an hour ago with no answers.





	My Saitou Shuka

**Author's Note:**

> I did say I’ll have a continuation~ :P And here it is after Shuka and Anju themselves provided more tidbit (but nonetheless delicious) information about Shuka saying “My Inami Anju” live~ XD 
> 
> May you enjoy~ :D

It’s all dark outside and quiet. Though Shuka only knows how silent it is until she took off her earpiece, folded it nicely into her earpiece pouch and stuck her hand into her bag once more to fetch Anju’s house key. Pulling it out, she grins. Always happy to see the key that unlocks the doors to her girlfriend’s house, especially since Anju herself was the one to present it to her.

As gently as Shuka could she unlocks and locks the door with a click and ninja steps her way over to Anju’s room since the house lights were out, Shuka assumes the Inami folks already went to bed. And she certainly wouldn’t want to wake them when all she wanted to do now was get to her girlfriend as quickly as possible and spend the rest of the night with just Anju.

Shuka turns the knob without knocking and the lights in Anju’s room flickers on immediately. The jolly brunette wasn’t fazed, however, as she was expecting Anju to be up. After all, her text messages with Anju on the way here was…

_Shuka (8:17pm): #WatashiNoInamiAnju is trending no.1 now (laugh)_

After sending that interesting piece of information, Shuka starts to make her way to the bus stop.

_Anju (8:26pm): Huh_

_Anju (8:26pm): Why_

_Anju (8:26pm): How?_

_Anju (8:33pm): What happened?_

_Anju (8:33pm): I wasn’t even there?_

Shuka boards the bus before checking the replies.

_Shuka (8:35pm): www_

_Shuka (8:35pm): Are you home?_

_Anju (8:36pm): Yes_

Shuka grins at Anju’s prompt reply; it’s so short and nothing out of the ordinary, but it made her happy nonetheless to get a ‘yes’ from the girl she likes.

_Anju (8:38pm): Answer me?_

Shuka felt extra playful tonight and wanted to tell Anju face-to-face how the niconama went and this trend she unwittingly started.

_Shuka (8:45pm): trending~ trending~_

_Anju: (8:50pm): -`д´-_

Shuka chuckles at the memory of leaving Anju hanging and without answers. “Did you wait long, darling~?” Shuka presses a peace sign to her cheek and smiles dorky at her girlfriend.

_“Darling”- uhh- Shuka flirting. Cute but-_

“Oh shush and tell me what’s going on.” Anju walks back to her bed, grasping for her composure to not crumble. “You know I’m not good at all this…techy stuff.” Anju squints at the still grinning girl, flails her arms a little and drops her phone to her right to make a point.

_How do you even check ‘trends’?_

Shuka laughs as she plops beside Anju, bums touching, never caring about personal space when it comes to Anju. In fact, she wants Anju’s personal space as her own too. “Which one? Shush or speak?”

_Shukaaaa…_

“What did AiAi and Ainya do to you? You’re being such a tease.” Anju shakes her head disapprovingly but Shuka could tell that Anju was holding back a smile.

Shuka bounces a little, smile wider as she bumps her shoulder to Anju’s. “Nothing. I just like teasing you… You know, _that?_ People tease the one they like.” The shorter but much brazen girl winks.

Anju groans and grumbles. _“Mou...Why are you so cute…”_   

_So cute. So illegal. My Saitou Shuka._

“What’s that Anju~?” Shuka’s megawatt smile never wanes as she scoots impossibly and obnoxiously closer to Anju, sticking her body onto Anju’s entire left.

Anju swears her heart can’t hold when she’s around Shuka as she feels her heart race incredibly faster. “It’s hot so don’t stick so close.”

Shuka chuckles at that before leaning back, using her hands to prop herself up. “Aww~ and here I thought you’d miss me.”

_I miss you and want you but that doesn’t mean I’ll say it out loud._

“Are you going to explain yourself or not?” Anju stands and paces away from her bed, Shuka quick to follow. “If you’re not…” Anju turns and veers Shuka’s body to face the door. “You can go home now.”

“EH!?” Shuka whips her head back to show Anju how shocked and hurt she is to hear that. “You’re really sending me home..?” Shuka pleads in a small, fragile tone, a hurt puppy look on.

Anju couldn’t keep a straight face. And she’s the theatre girl.

_Ugh, the things Shuka do to me…_

“And you’re really not telling me?” Anju could at least return a smart comeback.

Shuka’s lips poke into a grin; her mood turning one-eighty. “So there was this segment in today’s niconama that we will present a certain character-”

“Ah, I saw it.” Anju smiles at the memory; of Shuka having fun, of Shuka getting her name, of Shuka promoting her as best camper…

“Eh? You did? …That’s kinda embarrassing…hehe~” Shuka giggles, her shoulders raised high as her whole body shook.

Anju felt her heart tighten and she blinks so her eyes were half open staring at Shuka; a pretence to look unamused despite her swooning inside.

_What is with this cute creature!_

Anju chews the inside of her mouth before speaking. “Y-Yeah…I did… So?” Anju prompts Shuka to get to the point of how that led to a “My Inami Anju” tag to be trending on Twitter.

“Ah. Apparently when I said “My Inami Anju”, the fans loved it.  And kept tweeting about it, so now this tag is trending on twitter!” Shuka laughs, clearly amused at all of this.

Anju who isn’t so well-versed with twitter wasn’t as ecstatic. “That’s a good thing?”

“Of course it is!” Shuka hops right in front of Anju, taking her hands just the way Anju likes; though she rarely admits. “It’s proof of my love for you~ And the fans love for us!” Shuka adds a quick wink.

_Love for me…_

“I…see…” Anju lowers her head, cheeks hot and sure to be red and she mumbles low. “I love you too…”

Anju peeks up and all she could see was Shuka beaming at her; saying without words “I love you, Anju!!” Anju couldn’t win the blush or the racing heart or her smile muscles that night. Anju is a bit too in love with Shuka.

**Author's Note:**

> I made it! ahh, it’s 2am now! @v@ 
> 
> But we’ve got another AnShuka to read~ yay~\^w^/
> 
> I hope y’all enjoyed this! ^w^ I got to add minute facts about Anju and Shuka such as the part where Shuka likes being neat and Anju not being the best with technology~ ^w^ 
> 
> And of course~ the CYaRon! Niconama was so wonderful~ Revealing to us that Shuka would message Anju about twitter stuff~ hehe~ XD
> 
> Leave me a comment if you like! *O* your comments will spark more stories! XD 
> 
> See you next time! (´∀｀ゞ


End file.
